1. Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, more particularly, display devices including a mirror substrate having a plurality of mirror patterns and methods of manufacturing the mirror substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having a mirror property together with an image display property have been widely developed and used for various applications. Layered structures or patterns having a reflective index may be inserted to a display device to provide a mirror property. However, a manufacturing process or a display quality may be adversely affected due to the provision of the mirror property. Further, due to the structural differences between a region in which the mirror patterns are formed and a neighboring region in which the mirror patterns are not formed, a display quality may be compromised and an image haze may occur.